


Showing Affection

by Kitkatcandyful



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatcandyful/pseuds/Kitkatcandyful
Summary: Elyse spends some quality alone time with her girlfriend
Relationships: Elyse/Kenrah Velohs (Life of the Party)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Showing Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A small bit of background for this story. This is set in a modern day Caldera, and everyone are university students. This concept is not mine so much as a collective idea from a discord server that I am just using as a backdrop because I really like it. So shout out to them if anyone one of you are reading this. :) I hope you enjoy the story.

In between her classes you could often find Elyse lounging in her dorm room in her favorite reading spot she had created for herself. A plush pile of pillows right by the only window in the room that, luckily let in a good bit of light. A low bookshelf nearby that was always packed to the brim with a variety of reading material. Ranging from research journals to the occasional trash novel that Elyse would buy as a guilty pleasure. 

But as Elyse curled up in her spot today, the book she had gotten out lay forgotten in her lap. Instead her mind had wandered to a topic it had been preoccupied with for a while now, namely her still new and intriguing girlfriend. Her and Kenrah had only been dating for a few months now, but it had been a little over a year since they had first met. And in all that time there was still so much Elyse didn’t know about her. If there was one thing in this world that motivated Elyse more, it was learning something new and interesting. And nothing was more interesting than a super hot, and well built dragonborn that had actually agreed to go out with her. 

The soft clicking of the lock and door opening caught Elyse’s attention. “Well speak of the devil. I was just thinking about you.” Elyse had almost forgotten she had given Kenrah a spare key to her room yesterday. She hadn’t expected her to use it so soon but she wasn’t really complaining about it. Kenrah didn’t say anything in return. Instead she unceremoniously dumped her book bag on the ground and strode over to Elyse with a determined look on her face.

Elyse barely had enough time to grab the book out of the way before Kenrah practically face planted into her. Holding it above her head Elyse could only stare at the mass of girlfriend that now occupied her lap. Kenrah’s head was buried in her stomach her arms loosely wrapped around her waist. 

This was definitely something new. Kenrah was not usually one to initiate physical affection even when they were alone. She tried to explain to Elyse once that such soft sentiments just wasn’t something the dragonborn were prone to do. She seemed to attribute it to the more draconic nature of their heritage. Only with someone they explicitly trusted would a dragonborn ever show such weakness, she had said. 

Elyse’s mind was buzzing with this thought as she set the book down out of the way and gently placed a hand on Kenrah’s shoulder. “Have a bad day?” All she got was a grunt in return. With a soft chuckle Elyse shifted her hand up to a spot on Kenrah’s neck just under her jawline. The scales here were small and soft. Elyse could feel the barest hint of Kenrah’s strong heartbeat thumping underneath the surface. This wasn’t an experience Elyse got to have very often so she was going to cherish it as much as she could.

As the seconds ticked by and Kenrah didn’t seem like she planned to move any time soon, Elyse began to grow more bold with her touches. Her fingers started tracing Kenrah’s jawline back down, moving over the small spikes that lined part of it. They were hard to the touch but not sharp in any way. Still managed to give Kenrah an intimidating profile though. 

Next she moved up and over to the tip of Kenrah’s snout. If possible this was even softer then the spot on her neck. If Elyse had to compare it to something, it brought to mind the feel of the softest of leather. As she traced a single finger around the area Kenrah let out a small grumble, letting out a puff of air from her nostrils at the same time. Elyse hummed, maybe she had found a possible ticklish spot. But she filed that thought away for later, she wasn’t trying to irritate Kenrah at the moment. 

Instead Elyse started up the bridge from her nose to her forehead. She took her time with this one, using steady sweeping motions. Elyse quite enjoyed the feel of the scales as they transitioned from the softness to a rougher texture the farther up she got. Kenrah also seemed to appreciate the feeling. She didn’t say anything but Elyse could feel as her whole body relaxed, pressing more of her weight onto Elyse’s lap, effectively pinning her to the floor. Elyse hadn’t planned on moving but she was also pretty sure her legs were going to go numb if they stayed in this position for an extended period of time. But looking at Kenrah’s content face, Elyse was pretty sure it was worth it.

Elyse kept at a bit longer hoping she could erase whatever it was that had put Kenrah in such a bad mood to begin with. Once she was satisfied with that, her hands continued their exploration as she wasn’t sure how much longer Kenrah was going to allow this. Ghosting past the super rough scales over the brow of her eye Elyse instead made her way up towards Kenrah’s horns. They were so much smoother than Elyse had expected. Astra had told her once that there wasn’t much feeling in his horns. But as she began to trace the jagged edges of Kenrah’s broken one she caught sight of the smallest of shivers running down her back. 

Feeling mostly satisfied with all the new things she had managed to learn Elyse decided to not push any more into Kenrah’s boundaries. Moving her hand back down to its original spot just under Kenrah’s jaw she started rubbing small circles with her thumb. Feeling again the slow calming pulse of her heart underneath her hand brought a small smile to Elyse’s face. The afternoon sun spilled in thought her little window, splashing across Kenrah’s scales and causing them to almost sparkle. Elyse’s heart stuttered a bit with how beautiful she looked. Then Kenrah sifted a bit under her hand. It was a just a small movement, a simple tilting of her head. But doing so revealed more of her throat to Elyse. 

Elyse’s hand stilled. The revelation of what was happening dawning on Elyse for the first time. Lying like this Kenrah had never looked so vulnerable. This was a side she would never show in public, but here she was so willing to reveal it to Elyse. With a warmth spreading from her heart Elyse bent down as far as she could and planted a soft kiss on Kenrah’s cheek.

“What was that for?” These were the first words Kenrah had spoken since she had gotten here. Elyse smiled. “Just appreciating how adorable you look right now.” Kenrah’s nose wrinkled at that. “Adorable?”

“Yep. You are an absolute cutie today.” Elyse even booped Kenrah’s nose as if to prove her point. With a heave Kenrah finally lifted herself off of Elyse and onto her elbows effectively leveling her face with Elyse’s. “If you ever say that to me when we are in public, I will personally pound you into the ground.” Reeling back with a dramatic gasp, hand on her chest Elyse gaped back.

“Kenrah Velohs are you threatening your girlfriend!?” Then a mischievous look entered Elyse’s eyes. “Or was that perhaps a promise for later?” She even added a suggestive eyebrow wiggle for added effect. Elyse managed to catch a slight darkening of color flash across Kenrah’s cheeks before she was essentially clocked over the head with one of her own pillows. This of course resulted in a full on pillow fight between the two. Laughter and some feathers mingled with the sunlight around them creating a bubble of happiness that was truly theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
